El Dragon del Escudo
by ELDRAGONCOLORADO16
Summary: invocado a otro mundo para ayudarlos, o eso creía, nadie creyó que seria de utilidad desde un comienzo, después de todo solo soy "el escudo", pero les demostrare lo equivocado que están, les mostrare de lo que soy capaz


Capítulo 1: invocación

-parece que va a ser otro día aburrido- dije mirando hacia la ventana mientras el sol entraba por esta-creo que hoy saldré a leer algo- dije para comenzar a arreglarme, una chaqueta verde y pantalones negros junto con unos zapatos cafés, mirándome por última vez al espejo antes de salir, cabello castaño y ojos color miel, je chistoso que aún no haya conseguido novia con esta apariencia

Mientras salía de mi habitación mire otro cuarto de mi casa, un computador, con 3 pantallas, je, mis padres me consiguieron un buen lugar para vivir y una mesada mensual bastante grande por haber salvado la vida a mi hermana antes de irme a la universidad

Puedo mantener la vida de un gamer, sin la necesidad de trabajar

Aunque soy un gamer, tampoco me la pasa encerrado todo el tiempo, a veces cuando me aburro de jugar o de estar en casa me voy a la biblioteca a leer novelas ligeras

-veamos si hay algo interesante hoy-dije mientras entraba en la biblioteca de la cuidad y me puse a observar-dije para comenzar a observar algunos libros tratando de tomar uno que estaba arriba, tirando varios en el proceso y uno que me golpeara en la cabeza-ouchs-me queje para ver el desorden que había hecho-genial-dije para comenzar a recoger todos los libros hasta que uno llamo mi atención-¿las armas de los 4 héroes santos?, suena como premisa de una historia de fantasía-dije mientras ojeaba un poco el libro, se ve bastante viejo-comienza a narrar sobre su mundo, así que si es de fantasía

"la introducción cuenta sobre una profecía final de otro mundo, a fin de ser salvados de la calamidad, los héroes de otros mundos son llamados sucesivamente para ayudarnos, los cuatro héroes que son invocados poseen su propia arma, la espada, la lanza, el arco y el escudo"

-a estas alturas esto es un poco cliché para ser honesto, además un escudo no es un arma, a menos de que sea como el de capitán amerita, parece que no hay heroínas, además esta princesa parece una perra ejejeje - rei un poco mientras seguía mirando- veamos hay un capitulo por cada héroe-me puse a revisar cada uno pero al momento de llegar al del escudo este estaba en blanco-¿porque está en blanco?-me pregunte para mí mismo al ver que el libro comenzaba a brillar-que demonios-fue lo único que alcance a decir para sentir como caía de una altura considerable

Al momento de abrir mis ojos y levantarme un poco note que ya no estaba en la biblioteca sino una especie de castillo, parece estilo medieval incluso la gente que está dentro tiene la misma vestimenta que alguien de ese tiempo

-lo logramos-escuche eso de una persona encapuchada-fue un éxito-dijo otro

-"qué demonios es este lugar"-pensé confundido mientras trataba de entender que paso, mientras pensaba en eso, me di cuenta que tenía un escudo en mi brazo izquierdo, pero este también había puesto un guantelete en mi brazo, el escudo y el guantelete es de color rojo con líneas amarillas y una piedra de color esmeralda en el centro-"no puedo quitármelos"-fue lo que pensé mientras trataba de quitármelo

-qué demonios.,...-comence a decir pero unas voces me interrumpieron

-está pasando-escuche tres voces más detrás de mí, al voltear pude ver 3 sujetos

El primero era un pelinegro de ojos oscuros, llevaba una chaqueta negra abierta con una camisa blanca, pantalones azules y sostenía una lanza plateada con algunos detalles dorados y una gema roja en medio de esta

El segundo era un rubio que llevaba una camisa banca con rayas verticales negra, un pantalón de color oscuro y sostenía una espada dorada con detalles blancos y una gema azul oscuro

El último era un chico de pelo blanco y ojos azules, el cual llevaba una especie de uniforme militar, este llevaba un arco dorado con una gema de color dorado

Algo que compartían todos era una mirada algo arrogante

-...este lugar es diferente de donde estaba-dijo el de la lanza

-¿la edad media?, más mas como si estuviéramos en un videojuego o algo por ese estilo-dijo el Dell arco

-¿qué pasa con estas armas?- fue lo que dijo el de la espada

Aunque no los juzgo yo también tengo los mismos pensamientos aunque no tan directos, pero esto es extrañamente familiar, ¿no me digas que esto es?

-oh cuatro héroes sagrados de la antigüedad, POR FAVOR AYUDENNOS A SALVAR A NUESTRO MUNDO-dijo el único sujeto del grupo de esos encapuchados que dejaba ver su cara la cual reflejaba total desesperación

¿Enserio me trasporte al mundo del libro?

Observando indirectamente puedo ver que los otros 3 tienen la misma cara de confusión que yo

-sé que estarán sorprendidos debido a las circunstancias, pero el tiempo se acorta para todos nosotros-siguió hablando ese sujeto-dentro de nuestro país de melonar, demonios maliciosos en grandes cantidades han salido arrastrándose de una grieta dimensional materializada y están exponiendo a todos a un gran peligro, nuestros caballeros y aventurares apenas lograron eliminar la primera ola de demonios, pero el reloj de arena está indicando que la próxima ola de calamidades estará pronto sobre nosotros-

Entre más habla, más ciento como si realmente estuviera en el libro

-"la situación es tan surrealista que hasta pensaría que es un sueño pero por algún motivo me siento emocionado, después de todo NO HAY FORMA EN QUE NO ME EMOCIONE POR ALGO COMO ESTO"- pensé con una total emoción mientras miraba el lugar como un niño, esto es simplemente genial

-soy el rey de este país, aultcray, el trigésimo segundo gobernante de melromarc - comenzó a decir el rey llamando la atención de todos - deben salvar este país glorioso y a su vez serán debidamente recomen pensados, aparte de eso tengo fondos de ayuda preparados les pido que trabajen a su máxima capacidad, ahora bien, héroes, quiero escuchar sus nombres-

-mi nombre es cao cao, tengo 24 años y soy estudiante universitario-dijo el que portaba la lanza, así que se llama cao cao, que nombre más raro

-yo soy vali lucifer, tengo 17 y soy estudiante de secundaria- dijo el del arco, vaya así que es menor que yo que curioso

-yo soy Kiba yuuto, tengo 17 años y también soy estudiante de secundaria-termino de presentarse el de la espada, parece que es japonés, aunque por su apariencia puedo decir que los otros dos también lo son

-hm, cao cao, vali y Kiba…...-comenzó a hablar el rey

-todavía no me he presentado!-me queje al ver que me estaba ignorando totalmente

-ah, si el héroe del escudo-dijo el rey mientras me rabia como si fuera una basura, ¿qué pasa con esa mirada?, hace que la sangre me hierva-¿tu nombre?-

-soy issei hyodo, estudiante de universidad y tengo 20 años-le conteste pero tratando de mantener mi descontento lo más que pude

Algo de esto no me agrada en lo más mínimo

-ahora, si todos pudieran confirmar sus estadísticas - comenzó a decir el ¿monje? que nos habló al principio

-eh?-fue lo único que dije ante esa declaración

-estadísticas?-dijo cao cao igual de confuso

-qué?, no lo han notado aun?-dijo vali mirándonos como si fuéramos tontos-no ven algo como un tipo de icono o algo que está en su campo de visión-

-eh?-volví a decir mientras miraba a mi alrededor notando un pequeño icono de usuario, jején esto cada vez más parece un juego

-ahora solo concéntrese en ese punto - dijo vali a lo que los demás le hicimos caso,

Para que de la nada saliera un cuadro de estadísticas, ahora parece un RPG

-vaya, nivel uno, no podia iniciar un poco más arriba-dije en voz baja mientras miraba el cuadro

-nos gustaría que fortalecieran sus armas legendarias y se prepararan para la siguiente ola, solo para aclarar ¿tienen algún conocimiento de magia?-comenzó a decir el monje, aunque ahora no le estoy prestando mucha atención esto es simplemente increíble

-básicamente es un juego, es un vrmmo, sabes?-dijo vali haciendo que nos quedáramos con duda

-vr…que demonios?-es la primera vez que escucho ese término aunque me suena algo familiar

-es un juego de realidad virtual multijugadores en línea, debe haber una con ajustes para un mundo como este-dijo vali como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-estás hablando de EMERALD online, cierto?, supe que lo era por el mapa la primera vez que vine-dijo cao cao alegre, de qué demonios habla

-de que están hablando ustedes dos, este es un mundo hecho en juegos en los que pagan-dijo Kiba, es oficial estoy perdido

-ciudades y mazmorras serian lo mismo no-

-esto será un juego de niños entonces-

-será un dolor volver a subir desde nivel uno sin embargo-

Continuaron hablando entre ellos tres pero si bien entiendo la base de lo que hablan, parece que cada uno se refiere a un juego distinto, ¿pero porque se entienden tan bien?

-así que, qué hay de ti? sabes de juegos como este?-me pregunto cao cao

-no realmente pero quiero confirmar algo, si tengo que adivinar fue a causa de un viejo libro que…...-comence a hablar pero ellos me interrumpieron

-hablando de eso ese chico tiene un escudo-dijo Kiba

-sí, estas en lo correcto-dijo cao cao suspirando-bueno, eso es muy malo-dijo mientras ellos tres me veían con pena

¿Qué demonios pasa con esa mirada de lastima?

-...bien, pueden entrar ahora, futuros héroes-dijo el rey para que varias personas entraran en la sala, por la vestimenta realmente parecen sacados de un videojuego, están los clásicos, caballeros, magos entre otros más, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-son personas que voluntariamente se unirán a ustedes en su travesía, desarrollaran y fortalecerán sus armas legendarias, es dicho que cuando un compañero de armas está cerca de otro causara oposición e impedirá que esta crezca, por eso quiero que se muevan por separado de ahora en adelante-dijo el rey de forma seria

Así que mientras estemos juntos las armas no podrán desarrollarse, eh, que extraño eso dificultaría un poco a la hora de pelear en equipo

-estas personas ya han elegido a quienes seguirán, supongo-escuche decir al rei en un susurro aunque por lo grande de la habitación fue audible, me pregunto si los demás lo escucharon-ahora, elijan al héroe que asistirán -volvió a decir el rey pero esta vez en voz alga

Puedo observar como todos ellos comienzan a caminar e ir hacia cada uno

Con Kiba fueron 5 personas

Con vali fueron 3

Y cao cao fueron 4

Mientras que a mí, ninguno

-esto es enserio-me queje mientras veía esto, ¿que acaso la apariencia importa o qué demonios?-quero que paso?-dije anonadado

-para algo como esto ocurra, es debido probablemente a que el héroe del escudo tenga poco valor para los otros-dijo el rey con un tono serio pero podia entender el desprecio en sus palabras

Es enserio?, tan mala fama tiene el escudo?, ¿es de poco valor para otros? NO ESTES JODIENDO

-que pueden esperar de un escudo-escuche a uno decir eso para luego oír varias risas

Malditos

-SI QUIEREN DECIR ALGO DIGANLO EN MI CARA-grite a todo lo que mis pulmones daban

Además ¿que un escudo no sirve para nada? me encantaría ver como presumen tanto con sus armas para ser decapitados o apuñalados porque no se protegieron, puede que con esto no pueda atacar pero si me poder defender

-es solo que el escudo, es el trabajo del equipo perdedor, no es así-dijo cao cao de forma desinteresada-los juegos en los que participe eran así, incluso si los poderes de defensa de los usuarios de escudo son bastante altos solo los recién llegados los usan- hablas enserio?-los usuarios de escudos de gran nivel no existen y en la estrategia están al borde de ser descontinuados- ¿qué mierda quieres decir con eso?-y desde el principio los escudos son "equipo de protección", no "armas"-

-sí, exacto, el juego en el que participe era así-dijo vali dándole la razón a cao cao

Ya veo, eso explica porque todos me veían con pena o como si no fuera algo, después de todo ¿solo soy el escudo? ¿QUE CLASE DE MALDITA BROMA ES ESTA? QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGA YO SOLO

-algún voluntario para ir al lado del héroe del escudo-dijo el rey

¿QUE PASA CON ESA FRASE?, ES COMO CUANDO NO QUEDA NADIE EN EL SALON PARA HACER GRUPOS Y TE TIENEN QUE METER A UNO DE FORMA FORZADA

-yo me ofrezco -escuche una voz de una chica, al voltear pude ver que se trataba de una pelinegra de ojos color morado claro, llevaba una armadura ligera-no importan las circunstancias, una persona viajando por su propia cuenta es desalentador de ver-comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba-soy conocida como yume men, es un placer conocerte héroe-

-eh, claro igualmente-dije algo confundido, pero supongo que está bien, al menos no estaré solo

-o hay otros, entonces los fondos serán distribuidos a los héroes cada mes-dijo el rey

¿Espera va a pagarnos?, vaya que conveniente

-héroe del escudo, incrementare los fondos que recibas esta ocasión pero de ahora en adelante convence y recluta más personas para que estén a tu lado-

-si señor-dije algo sorprendido por dicha declaración, vaya parece que quedar al último no es tan mala después de todo

-HEROES, QUE COMIENZE SU TRAVESIA-grito el rey para que todos saliéramos

.

.

.asique recibimos 800 monedas de oro, uh-dije algo curioso mientras veía la bolsa que me proporciono el rey, bueno supongo que esto es una cantidad considerable pero ¿hasta dónde podemos llegar solo con esto?

-maravilloso, con esto seremos capaces de comprar un equipamiento decente-dijo yume de forma alegre sacándome de mis pensamientos

-cierto tienes razón-dije emocionado, bueno puede que tenga un escudo, solo me falta conseguir un arma decente y se lamentaran por haberme dejado de lado

Mientras pensaba en eso yuuma me dijo que conocía una buena armería y me guio hasta ella, al momento de entrar me quede sorprendido, varias armas, escudos, armaduras todo decoraba la tienda, es simplemente increíble

-bienvenidos, es su primera vez aquí-dijo un sujeto que tenía todo la pinta de herrero, era de tés morena, calvo, con algunas cicatrices en su rostro y una barba considerable, aunque también tiene una notoria musculatura

Esto es como en los juegos realmente

-que están buscando?-nos preguntó aunque su voz suene algo intimidante parece que es buena persona

-buscamos equipamiento básico-dije algo incómodo al no saber que buscar

-para empezar veamos las armas-dijo para sacar un saco el cual al desenvolverlo habían varias espadas de diferentes formas y estilos-si no hay nada con lo que estés familiarizado mires primero las espadas, los precios varían por los materiales usados, pero está garantizado que funcionan bien-dijo el herrero con una sonrisa confiada-cuál es tu presupuesto chico?-me pregunto

-eh, bueno…-no sabía realmente que decir

-alrededor de 240 monedas-dijo yuuma contestando por mí-hay otras cosas que necesitamos comprar después de todo-

-cierto tienes razón, bueno comencemos con esta-dije mientras tomaba una espada de doble filo color negra con la guardia dorada-wow con esto si podre pelear-dije emocionado pero igualmente es algo pesada

Mientras pensaba en eso una especie de rayos se comenzó a formar en mi mano y lanzo la espada lejos detrás de mí

-qué demonios fue eso?-dije confundido para ver como un cuadro de texto aparecía frente a mi

"arma legendaria incumplimiento del acuerdo 

Un héroe no puede usar otra arma con el intento de pelear que no sea la única arma legendaria en su posesión"

Eh, que quiere decir con eso

[Que no podrás usar arma que no sea el escudo]-escuche a alguien decir eso

-dijeron algo?-pregunte algo confundido

-dije que parece que realmente no podrás usar otra cosa-dijo yuuma, uf así que fue ya

-esto sí que es un problema-me queje mientras miraba al herrero

[Deberías contentarte en tu defensa por ahora]

-¿tiene alguna armadura ligera?-le pregunte al herrero haciéndole algo de caso a esa voz

-tengo algunas dame un momento-dijo para retirarse a la parte de atrás de la tienda

-mientras se ocupa de eso héroe del escudo, yo iré buscando algo para mí-me dijo yuuma mientras veía la tienda

-está bien-dije mientras veía como ella revisaba algunas armaduras y espadas

-bueno aquí tengo varios trajes, puede parecer tela simple pero es bastante resistente-me dijo el herrero mientras debajo ropas de diferentes tallas, bueno al menos no me veré extraño-entonces que te interesa?-me pregunto con una sonrisa

-veamos-dije para decidir alguno

.

.

.

.

Luego de una hora aproximadamente termine saliendo con una cota de malla negra con detalles blancos, bueno al menos me costó solo 100 monedas así que salió barato

-vamos no se deprima héroe del escudo, porque no escucha mi opinión-dijo yuuma de forma sonriente

Actualmente ella tiene una equitación mucho mejor que la mía, incluyendo armadura ligera pero bastante resistente además de una espada larga, siendo honesto fue demasiado, para ser exacto unas 500 monedas, puedo decir que vale 5 veces más que yo, aunque ¿tengo algún valor en este mundo?

Inconscientemente veo mi escudo, les demostrare que están equivocados

-qué le parece si salimos a incrementar nuestros niveles-dijo yuuma de forma animada

-me parece buena idea-le dije contento, aunque siendo honesto no creo poder hacer mucho más por ahora e ir muy lejos no será muy recomendable -entonces tienes alguna idea de donde podemos ir-le digo algo curioso

-conozco un buen lugar, por favor sígame-me dijo animada mientras me encaminaba fuera de los terrenos del castillo

Luego de caminar un poco llegamos a una pradera bastante grande, me quedo observando los alrededores ¿porque habrá querido que viniéramos aquí?, me pregunte curioso cuando de los pastos más altos salió algo inesperado

Una especie de pelota naranja con ojos blancos con una expresión de enojo además de una boca que parecía tener dientes

-es un globo naranja, no tiene que preocuparse, son de los demonios más débiles-dijo yuuma animada mientras unos 3 se acercaban

-"bueno por algo tengo que comenzar, además no parecen muy fuertes"-mientras pensaba eso vi curioso mi equipamiento más específico el guantelete que venía con el escudo, además de que los dedos terminan en garras filosas, también tiene varios picos a los costados, esto podría ser útil

Cuando uno de ellos está cerca de mi muevo mi brazo comí si diera una zarpa haciendo explotar ese globo

[Exp +15]

Fue el mensaje que apareció frente a mí, aunque pensaba que iba a ganar un poco más que eso, pero algo es algo

Tan metido estaba en eso que cuando volví a levantar la cabeza una doce de esos globos ya estaba sobre mí, con la fuerza que llevaban me derribaron y comenzaron a morderme, curiosamente no duele nada, mientras trababa de pensar en el porqué de esto yuuma acabo con todos los globos que estaban sobre mi

-lo siento, no pensé que acatarían de esa forma-se disculpó conmigo a lo que yo solo negué con la cabeza-todavía quedo uno-me dijo mientras señalo mi brazo derecho, al ver note que realmente quedaba uno que me estaba mordiendo

-eh, que curioso, no duele para nada-dije mientras movía el brazo de forma desinteresada tratando de quitármelo

-está seguro, digo lo atacaron incluso en la cabeza-volvió a decir yuuma

-creo que esta "arma legendaria" tiene algún tipo de protección o al menos eso creo-dije algo divertido para quitarme al globo y aplastarlo contra el piso haciendo que explotara para recibir la misma cantidad de experiencia-no puedo decir que es mucho pero algo es algo-susurre para mí mismo

-eso fue impresionante-me dijo yuuma emocionada

¿Tan impresionante fue hacer explotar uno de esos globos?, literalmente solo hice lo que solía hacer en algunas fiestas cuando era más pequeño

-bueno, parece que no hay más-dije algo decepcionado mientras miraba los alrededores, o había muy pocos o son tan débiles que se oculta a la que pueden-podemos decir que eso fue todo por hoy-dije mientras le levantaba y me sacudía algo de tierra de la ropa, al menos estas cosas no dejan saliva o algo parecido

Luego de eso nos fuimos a una posada, como no sé cuánto tiempo pasaremos en este lugar solo será una noche, aunque eso no impidió que yuuma pidiera una cena algo cara, solo espero que podamos recuperar ese dinero pronto porque si los gastos serán así constantemente no creo que podamos subsistir muy bien que digamos

Después de discutir nuestro plan para mañana me fui a dormir, estoy agradecido d que ella me haya apoyado y quería seguir acompañándola a la cena pero este día ha sido una carga demasiado grande tanto física como emocionalmente

Mientras pensaba en eso, me quite la gabardina y la deje sobre una silla, pero me quedo observando la bolsa de dinero, solo quedan como 100 monedas bueno espero que con esto pueda sobreviví un tiempo

-bueno mañana será un día pesado será mejor dormir-dije para tírame en la cama a mis anchas, suerte que tenemos cuartos separados, aunque y pedí eso, no quisiera que pensara mal de mi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pude sentir como los rayos del sol entraban por mi ventana dándome en la cara, je buen despertador

-otro día, parece que realmente no es un sueño-dije mientras me levantaba algo adormilado para soltar un bostezo-bueno a comenzar….-me quede en silencio al notar que mi cota de malla además de la bolsa del dinero ya no estaban en su lugar-¿pero qué demonios?-dije algo asustado para comenzar a revisar por toda la habitación pero no encontré nada-maldición me robaron-me queje mientras aceptaba la situación-me pregunto si a yuuma también le paso eso-suspire mientras me acercaba y tocaba la puerta contigua a la mía-yuuma estas despierta-dije mientras tocaba la poeta con algo de fuerza

Para escuchar varios ruidos por los pasillos para ver a varios soldados armados llegar, ¿porque están aquí?

-bueno ya que están aquí quisiera decirles…...-comence a hablar pero de la nada todos ellos pusieron las lanzas a mi alrededor apuntando a mi cuello

-HEROE DEL ESCUDO ESTA ARRESTADO POR SOSPECHA DE ASALTO SEXUAL-me grito el que parecía ser el líder de ese grupo

-esperen, ¿de qué mierda están hablando?-dije mientras trataba de liberarme de su agarre y explicarme, simplemente me sujetaron y comenzaron a arrastrarme lejos de aquella posada, podia ver la mirada de la gente que pasaba por el lugar, esos ojos

Son como los del rey, me ven como si fuera basura

Después de unos minutos o al menos eso pienso ya que se sintió como una verdadera eternidad, llegamos al castillo, aun cuando trate de hablarles ellos simplemente me decían "cállate maldito" entre otras cosas, ni siquiera me están escuchando

Al llegar a la sala del trono fui tirado de forma violenta al piso, cayendo de cara, levantando la cabeza me encontré con los demás héroes y sus grupos además del rey, algo que me sorprendió fue ver a yuuma entre ellos pero todos tenían una mirada de odio

-DESALMADO, ME COMENZABA A PREGUNTAR CUANTO MOSTRARIAS TU VERDADERA CARA-comenzó a gritar el rey mientras me veía-desde el momento en que llegaste sabía que no traerías mas que problemas-

-¿de qué están hablando? yo no he hecho nada-les dije intentando defenderme-seguro que es un mal entendido-dije con desesperación para ver a yuuma-¿yuuma tu sabes lo que está pasando?-le dije mientras trataba de acercarme pero un par de soldados me sujetaron y me impidieron el paso

Pero al momento en que comence a hablar con ella, simplemente comenzó a llorar, ¿qué está pasando?

-NO ACTUES COMO SI NO SUPIERAS QUE ESTA PASANDO-me grito cao cao de forma iracundo mientras se ponía entre yuuma y yo, espera ahora que lo veo bien

-de donde sacaste eso-dije señalando la cota de maya que llevaba, esa es mía

-yuuma me la dio cuando nos encontramos de casualidad en una taberna ayer-dijo cao cao hablando

-ayer, luego de quedar totalmente ebrio él se fue a dormir, pero cuando fui a su cuarto para saber cómo estaba el pero entonces me lanzo sobre la cama y el me obligo a….-comenzó a contar yuuma cuando cayó en llanto

¿QUE MIERDA ESTA DICIENDO? YO NO HICE NADA PARECIDO NISIQUIERA HABIA BEBIDO ALGO

Esto no es posible, ¿porque mierda está diciendo eso?, no entiendo, no se suponía que éramos compañeros, podia ver como los demás me veían con desprecio, como si fuera la más baja forma de vida que pudiera ver, claro a sus ojos eso soy

-ALQUIEN COMO TU NO TIENE DERECHO A LLAMARSE HEROE-me grito ahora Kiba mientras me señalaba

Jamás pensé que llegaría a este estado de shock, no entiendo nada, no puedo creer lo que está pasando, mientras sentía como mi memento poco a poco se iba quebrando levanto la cabeza para volver a verlos para observar como yuuma me estaba haciendo una mueca mientras sacaba la lengua

-ya entiendo-dije ya con total resignación-desde un principio debí saberlo jamás me viste como alguien cercano, pensando solo en ti-dije en voz baja mientras me di cuenta lo estúpido que fui al confiar tan ciegamente en ella solo porque fue amable conmigo-ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA DESGRACIADA, SOLO QUERIAS EL DINERO Y EL EQUIPAMENTO NO ES ASI HIJA DE PUTA-comence a insultar a todo lo que mis pulmones me permitían

-no crees que estas actuando demasiado, solo admítelo te aprovechaste de tu estatus como héroe no es así-me dijo Kiba de forma despectiva

-por un momento considere que tenían principios pero parece que me equivoque-me dijo vali

-ES CIERTO NO HAY QUE TENER PEIDAD CON EL, COMO SI ALGUIEN FUERA A CREER LO QUE DICES MALDITO VIOLADOR-me grito cao cao

¿Porque soy el único que tiene que pasar por esto? es porque tengo un escudo?, es porque no puedo pelear como ellos?, ¿porque maldita sea?, ninguno de estos hijos de perra espero algo de mi desde el principio

Ustedes me trajeron a este maldito lugar en primer lugar, porque mierda tengo que proteger a esta escoria

-de acuerdo… SI TANTO ME ODIAN ENTONCES SOLO DEVUELVANME A MI MUNDO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ-les grite mientras los veía a todos con odio

Este mundo puede irse al demonio para lo que me importa, estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos pero mejor dejarlo así, que se maten entre ellos, que se extinga este mundo QUE ME INTERESA ESO

-aunque nada me haría más feliz que deshacerme de un héroe como tú-comenzó a decir el rey poniendo una cara de frustración-para poder invocar a un nuevo héroe el anterior debe estar muerto pero como invocamos a los cuatro juntos los cuatro deben estar muertos para poder llamar a nuevos, pero con la próxima oleada acercándose no podemos permitirnos eso-dijo el rey con total desesperación

Que buena broma

-ya escucharon, SI QUIEREN UNDIRME SE UNDEN CONMIGO-dije entre feliz y enojado mientras señalaba a los otros 3 héroes-Y SI QUIEREN MATARME SU PRECIADO MUNDO NO SE SALVARA-dije divertido mientras los soldados me veían con odio-oh que les pasa, ¿acaso no quieren golpearme? pues adelante agano pero no crean que no me defenderé, no subestimen al héroe del escudo-les dije de forma burlona está más que claro que quieren golpearme

Cuando uno de ellos trato de golpearme sujete la lanza que iba a usar y la calve en el piso para luego tratar de darle un puñetazo pero otro logro golpearme en el estómago haciéndome poder el equilibrio y provoco que callera de espaldas, dándoles oportunidad de comenzar a golpearme

Luego de unos momentos que me golpearan, ejejeje esto ni siquiera me dolió, estos idiotas son débiles o el poder del escudo es simplemente increíble

-mientras que tu sirvas para pelear contra las oleadas, no te castigare ni condenare pero todo el reino sabrá lo que has hecho-dijo el rey de forma seria mientras los soldados me empujaban

[Mejor vayámonos de aquí]

Volví a escuchar esa voz, pero tiene razón

-como sea me largo de aquí-dije mientras me levantaba con algo de dificultad si bien no dolió nada

Mientras salía del castillo podia sentir la mirada de desprecio y miedo de las personas que me miraban, pero eso solo hacía que cada vez más y más la ira fuera creciendo dentro de mí

-OYE CHICO DEL ESCUDO-escuche un grito detrás de mí, al voltear me encontré con el herrero que nos había vendido el escudo y por la mirada de enojo que tiene es más que obvio que "sabe lo que hice"

-escuche lo que trataste de hacerle a tu compañera, al menos déjate golpear por mí una vez-me dijo de forma enojada mientras se acercaba

-¿tú también, enserio?-dije entre dientes molesto para sentir como me agarraba de la camisa y me levantaba, como espera raba de un herrero su fuerza sí que es grande, si es capaz de levantarme como si nada

Pero en vez de golpearme simplemente me observa para luego soltarme, al no esperar eso caigo al piso

-no ibas a golpearme o lo que sea-le dije algo irritado

-no ya he visto suficiente-dijo el herrero, ¿qué demonios quiere decir con eso?

Bueno como sea, mejor me voy, comence a levantarme para irme

-oye, ese camino lleva fuera del castillo, ¿qué piensas hacer?-comenzó a decir pero simplemente lo ignore-TE DIJE QUE ESPERES-fue lo que escuche para luego sentir como algo me golpeaba por detrás

-qué demonios estás haciendo-le dije enojado mientras lo encaraba

-es un regalo de despedida-me dijo de forma seria, al mirar a un lado pude ver que era una bolsa de viaje, además de una cota de malla, una capa de color rojo y algunas medicinas-con lo que llevas puesto nadie te tomara enserio como un héroe

-esto no es gratis, ¿verdad?-le dije con la cabeza baja

-están en descuento, quizás unas 5 monedas de cobre-me dijo el viejo mientras yo me levantaba y me ponía la capa

-me asegurare de pagártelo-dije mientras retomaba mi camino

-VUELVE A SALVO ESCUCHASTE-me grito a la distancia

¿porque demonios me ayuda y se preocupa por mí?, si no soy más que un "criminal" con solo pensar en eso siento como la sangre de mi cuerpo hierve, esa perra desgraciada, juro que me las pagara

Antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba fuera del castillo, bastante alejado diría yo, en una pradera donde comence a ver a varios globos acercándose, por cosa del destino también comienza a llover

-¿quieren un pedazo de mí?, PUES VENGAN POR EL-les dije a los globos para que se lanzaran contra mi

.

.

.

.

.

Seis horas después

-MALDICION-grite mientras tomaba al último globo naranja y lo estrellaba contra el suelo haciéndolo explotar

[Nivel superado, haz alcanzado el nivel 2]

Fue el mensaje que apareció frente a mí, bueno al menos no fue tan difícil pero igualmente fue agotado

-a este paso no lograre nada-dije mientras me tiraba al piso y me apoyaba en un árbol, al menos dejo de llover, pero no tengo idea cuando

[Tengo que felicitarte no pensé que en dos días subirías de nivel]

-quien dijo eso?-dije sorprendido mientras veía a todos lados, se suponía que estaba solo

[Mira en tu brazo amigo]

Volví a escuchar para observar el escudo

-esa voz viene del escudo?-dije algo dudoso

[Algo lento pero no esté equivocado]

-pero que ¡?-es oficial esto es extraño

[Supongo que debo presentarme mi nombre es Ddraig, soy el espíritu que habita en el escudo legendario, un gusto compañero]

-espera como que eres un espíritu que habita en el escudo-dije aséptico

[Te trasportan a otro mundo donde cosas fascinantes existen, te dan el título de héroe además de un arma legendaria ¿y te sorprende que esta tenga un alma dentro?]

Si lo dice así, realmente es lo que menos debería sorprenderme

-pero como acabaste ahí adentro?-le pregunte algo curioso, aunque es realmente lo primero que se me ocurrió

[Siendo honesto, no tengo idea, recuerdo quien era antes, pero como termine en este lugar no lo sé]

-¿que eras antes?-

[Una buena pregunta, pero te la contestare en otro momento, por ahora has pasado por demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo, así que mejor adáptate a tu situación actual y luego pasamos a otros temas]

-me parece bien-dije mientras me recostaba en un árbol, bueno al menos no estoy solo en esto

[Oye deberías revisar las plantas que tienes al lado]

-que plantas?-dije confundido mientras veía unas pequeñas plantas-serán estas…...se me hacen familiares-dije tratando de recordar donde las había visto antes-ah claro-dije para tomar la bolsa que me había dado el viejo y sacar unas hojas similares-¿que propiedad tendrá para que me las haya dado?-dije extrañado para ver como la gema del escudo comenzaba a parpadear

Curioso acerque la hoja ala gema del escudo para ver como este comenzaba a absorber la hoja, para que luego apareciera un mensaje

"debió al uso de hiervas medicinales se la levantado la restricción sobre la protección de las hojas"

-así que es una planta medicinal, eh-dije mientras me veía-por ahora no estoy herido, al menos lo que me dio el viejo sirve por ahora, pero creo que esto solo valdría 3 monedas de cobre-me queje mientras veía el "menú" de opciones

[Te recomendaría que veas las ramas del escudo]

-ramas?-dije para buscar la opción y concentrarme, al hacerlo pudo ver varias sub categorías de lo que podría ser el escudo

[Para no confundirte mucho, cuando absorbes un material con el escudo este desbloquea una nueva forma, obtienes ciertos extras entre más cantidad y calidad sea lo que absorbió, además de alguna magia u otra cosa]

-vaya eso sí que es impresionante-dije mientras veía otro mensaje

"bonus de equipamiento de "protección de hoja" habilidad de cosecha miento +1" 

-así que con el escudo "hoja" puedo obtener mas materiales eh-sonreí un poco para proceder a recolectar más hojas y ver qué pasaba si el escudo las seguía absorbiendo, además creo que iré a buscar los restos de los globos esos

.

.

.

2 horas después, ya la noche había caído en el reino, luego de obtener varios materiales decidí probar suerte y venderlos, algo curioso es que luego de absorber tantas hojas mi escudo había tomado la forma de una hoja, su color se había tornado verde también, el único vestigio que quedaba de que antes fue un escudo de hierro era la gema

Observando pude ver a una especie de vendedor ambulante que compraba pieles de monstruos y plantas al parecer, al acercarme el me mira de forma curiosa, por lo que pongo sobre la mesa todo lo que traía

-veamos que tienes aquí, materiales de monstruos globos naranjas, hierba medicinal aero -comenzó a decir el vendedor mientras observaba lo que había traído-esto es una muy buena calidad, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?-dijo este mientras me veía

-lo encontré a las afuera del castillo, ¿cuánto me darás por todo esto?-le dije de forma cortante

-sabes, podrías ser un héroe pero también eres un criminal, quizás podría darte 3 monedas de plata por todo esto-dijo el vendedor mientras me veía de forma desinteresada

-oh….si es así entonces no te interesaría….-dije mientras una sonrisa macabra se formaba en mi rostro y levantaba mi capa mostrando a varios globos que están mordiéndome-¿comprar unos mucho más frescos?-dije para sujetarlo y atraerlo hacia mí para que los globos comenzaran a morderlo

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-fue el grito que se escuchó por todo el reino o al menos eso creo

.

.

.

.

.

al final conseguí que comprara todo por 70 monedas de plata, en estos momentos me encuentro comiendo en un restaurante una comida que vale 30 monedas de cobre, aunque más que comida parecen sobras de alguien más, y lo peor, no sabe a nada, al menos es mejor tener algo en el estómago que nada

Aunque no estoy ni cerca de recuperar el dinero que perdí por culpa de esa perra, pero al menos es como hacer lo suficiente para subsistir

-esto es patético-suspire en voz baja mientras seguía comiendo

-oh mira, no es triste ver que nadie está comiendo con nuestro héroe-escuche a una voz detrás de mí, una muy molesta voz

-tal vez deberíamos convertirnos en tus amigos-escuche a otro hablar

-si eso quieren, ahí un sistema de comisión para trabajar conmigo, 40% de las ganancias serán para mí y ustedes pueden quedarse con el resto, además ustedes consiguen su propio equipamiento-les dije de forma irritada, al menos si consigo algo de mano de obra no me vendrá mal

-vamos no seas tacaño, eres un héroe, no?, que tal si solo-comenzaron a decir mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones- nos pagas por adelantado-dijeron mientras veía de reojo un cuchillo

-si tanto quieren un pago-dije enojado mientras tomaba un globo de mi costilla y lo ponía en la cara de uno de ellos, el cual comenzó a gritar de dolor, mientras que yo me retire del lugar de forma indiferente aprovechando la conmoción que el globo causo

Saliendo por las calles llegando a un callejón totalmente desierto

-maldita sea-me queje mientras golpeaba una pared-al menos estas cosas pegadas a mi sirven para enfrentarse a basura como esa, pero dudo que sirva para algo mas-me queje mientras veía a esos globos

Mientras no tenga fuerza para matar demonios no puedo aumentar mi nivel si no puedo aumentar mi nivel no puedo matar demonios, lo que significa que no puedo ganar dinero, maldición es un estúpido bucle

-tienes alguna sugerencia ddraig?-le pregunte a mi "camarada"

[No eres el primero en tener este problema y la solución es simple, consigue a alguien que pelee por ti]

-es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, todo el maldito reino me ve como un criminal, donde demonios conseguiré a alguien que me ayude-me queje mientras veía al cielo

-parece preocupado mi joven amigo-escuche una voz algo extraña detrás de mi al voltearme ligeramente me encontré con un sujeto algo curioso, de estatura pequeña, llevaba un esmoquin algo extraño con plumas modas en el área del cuello también llevaba un sombrero y tenía bigote, aunque lo que me perturbo un poco fue la sonrisa que tenía, parecía el típico asesino psicópata

-si estas aquí para ofrecerte como mi compañero llegas justo a tiempo-le dije sin verlo

-"compañero" yo no usaría esa palabra-dijo mientras se reía un poco, esa acción me confundió un poco así que voltee a verlo-lo que te ofrezco sin embargo es un compañero de alta calidad que jamás te traicionara-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia-el héroe del escudo, un hombre que solo causo problemas o al menos eso dicen los rumores-comenzó a decir pero ese comentario solo me hizo enojar mucho

-TU….-le dije con veneno en la voz

-oh mis ojos no me engañan, LOS OJOS COMO LOS TUYOS SON LOS QUE MAS ME GUSTAN-dijo de forma emocionada, creo que este tipo está loco-por favor sígame mi buen señor-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

bueno no es que tenga nada que perder, así que lo seguiré, al ir por el mismo lugar de donde había salido me encontré con una especie de carpa de circo, ¿se habrán inspirado en nuestro mundo para crear eso o alguien que regreso a mi mundo se inspiró en lo que vio aquí?

Al entrar me encontré con una imagen que honestamente jamás pensé presenciar en persona dentro de la carpa habían varios cientos de jaulas y en estas habían "seres" ya que no se si pueda llamarlos humanos pero tampoco animales por los rasgos que tienen a lo único que podría asemejarlos es a los yokais de las historias

-así que eres un vendedor de esclavos eh?-eso explica del porque me ofreció a alguien con talento

-pues bien yo tengo semi humanos más que nada, así que eso felicita las cosas-dijo el comerciante

¿Así que en este mundo los llaman semi humanos?, bueno si considero las historias de los yokais puedo darme una idea de donde aparecieron

-¿que hace a los demihumanos diferente a un esclavo humano?-le pregunte curioso mientras íbamos cambiando por la "tienda" y varios de estos demihumanos sacaban sus "manos" para tratar de alcanzarnos

-su fisionomía es parecida a la de los humanos pero debió a sus rasgos son considerados a lo más cercano a los demonios, así que muchos los tratan como ellos, generalmente como entretenimientos o algunas cosas más-comenzó a decir el comedianta

Realmente no me esperaba ese nivel de discriminación solo por ser una raza diferente, aunque en mi mundo la discriminación era igual por lo que no debería sorprenderme tanto que en otros mundos también lo hagan

-bueno este es el primero que quiero que veas-me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras movía una cortina mostrando a un licántropo totalmente encadenado y a juzgar por su cara no se ve muy contento que digamos

Al mirarlo pude ver sus estadísticas

"esclavo basado en la ofensiva

Nivel 75

Raza: lobo"

Increíble tiene muchos más niveles que yo, además de que se ve bastante fuerte

-en cuanto al precio…-comenzó a hablar pero decidí interrumpirlo

-no me digas, me mostraste el más caro primero sabiendo que no puedo pagarlo, verdad?-le dije algo irónico

-usted si sabe de calidad mi buen señor, entonces sígame, dígame que clase de producto busca-

-algo que sea barato, que no se rompa, preferiblemente que tenga alguna capacidad de lucha o que pueda aprenderla….un hombre quizás-fue lo que dije

[No creo que este bien hablar de ellos como si fueran objetos]

-"puede ser pero en estas circunstancias no es posible"-

-ah ya veo, bueno considerando el rumo…...-comenzó a decir el comerciante pero se detuvo cuando golpee una de las jaulas de forma brutal

-!yo no hice nada¡-le dije con bastante enojo

-...ya veo, bueno no te vez diferente al hombre que mencionan los rumores-me dijo el como si creyera lo que dije-bueno sígueme por aquí podrás encontrar lo que buscas-dijo para mostrarme más jaulas pero algo notablemente diferente es que estos demihumanos se ven más "humanos" que los de atrás, supongo que eso es lo que les hace más baratos

Pero en este lugar solo se puede oler la muerte y la enfermedad, hasta para mí esto es un estado lamentable de cómo vivir

COF COF

Fue el sonido que me saco de mis pensamiento, ¿alguien está tosiendo?

[A tu izquierda, la jaula que esta hasta el fondo]-fue lo que me dijo ddraig así que decidí ir a investigar

Mientras caminaba esos tosidos se hacía cada vez más y más fuertes, una vez que llegue a la jaula que estaba siendo cubierta por una sabana la levante de golpe para observar quien estaba dentro, al hacerlo pude ver a una persona dentro esta tenía el cabello negro bastante largo, varias cadenas tanto en cuello como manos y pies, la "ropa" si se le podría llamar así era solo un costal totalmente viejo que solo cubría su torso aunque algo que resaltaba eran unas orejas y cola de gato,

-levanta la cabeza-le ordene de forma seria, al escuchar mi orden, comenzó a levantar la cabeza mostrando que era una niña de ojos ámbar, aunque su mirada esta prácticamente muerta, lo que es entendible considerando que es, aunque por ser una mujer no puedo evitar pensar en esa perra-nombre?-le dije en tono autoritario pero simplemente su reacción fue de miedo-¿tienes un nombre no es así?-le volví a preguntar obteniendo que bajara la cabeza

-ku….Kuroka…...-fue lo único que dijo en voz baja, así que se llama Kuroka, eh

-comparado a la raza de los perros o zorros los gatos no son muy populares para el combate, se asustan rápido, suelen enfermarse mucho, no suelen obedecer, ordenes además de ser desordenados, además de que suelen quedarse parados sin hacer nada-comenzó a decirme el comerciante-estoy seguro que esto no es lo que usted…-

No escucha lo que decia el comerciante, simplemente me quede observándola, su cuerpo parece estar desnutrido, además de tener varios raspones y demás heridas menores, su rostro no están bueno aunque tampoco es el mejor, para ser una demihumanos se ve como una humana normal

-está decidido, tomare a esta chica-dije en tono serio haciendo que Kuroka se asustara totalmente

[Solo espero que sepas lo que haces compañero]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola gente, cómo están?, espero que bien, bueno aquí iniciamos un nuevo proyecto, espero que haya sido de su agrado y bueno sin nada más esperen la próxima actualización, nos vemos **


End file.
